


The First

by Schneezed



Series: The Tales of Lucidia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Don’t try to save the world.
Relationships: Ta’alun/Shu’utu (Lucidia)
Series: The Tales of Lucidia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The First

“Is it done?” 

He questions, hand caressing the metal. The tips of his fingers lingering on the sharp edge. A pyramid stood before him, barely three-feet tall. Hovering over the floor; a sphere of endless void trapped within. His design, and my engineering. My magic weaved into the fabric of reality. 

“It is.” I answered. 

Clouds of darkness were faintly seen within. So strangely enticing, so utterly... Bleak. Lifeless. And we had contained it. 

A piece of the shadows; our’s at last. 

“...Contact the Priestess.” He ordered. Dark skin glistening in the dying sunlight, and a lips slowly spreading into a smile. “We may survive yet.”

“Of course. Do try not to birth our saviour without me.” 

He chuckles at my response, and I give him a grin in return. “I shan’t be long. Promise.” 

I reach out, gently stroking his cheek. Briefly, he pulls me in, giving me a brief kiss to remember him by. As if I’d be able to forget him mere seconds apart.

Turning on my heel, I rise up the stairs of the chamber. Feeing the light on my back as I ascend; dreaming of beaches and festivals, of roses and Spring. Imagining the day we may finally call it a ‘day’ once more. No more nights that last an eternity. But the cycle we once had. The cycle we once knew. 

The light that we once knew. 

From a star born anew. 

Doors open before me and wind meets my robes as I walk along the marble. Guards leaving their post at the entrance to follow me closely. Through the courtyard built for beings much larger than I, long extinct when the light began to die. Now, it was us, small mortals who called this pantheon home.

The last of humanity.

We soon find shelter within the corridors of the palace, rising once more, higher to her majesty. Eager to see the look on her face when she would heed the news of our project. 

If only I would get to see it. 

My feet stumble up the stairs as I feel the ground shudder. Resting on the wall, I turn back to the guards. And I see the same fear in their eyes as another quake shakes the building. 

Armour clatters as we rush back down. The pulses coming faster. Once seconds apart, now barely a singular one between them. The doors to the chamber thrown open wide as we reach the courtyard yet again. 

“No... NO!” Bellowing screams escape me as I run, the quakes now matching pace with my heart. Where sunlight once flooded the room below, now darkness consumes it. A thick fog encapsulating me as I try to cry out for my love. 

Yet no sound escapes me. No light can reach me as I further into the darkness. 

I feel it pushing on me. Trying to force me back. My steps slow, and yet, I continue. Falling to my knees as my hands drag me along. Muscles sore as my head begins to ache. I’m closer, I feel it. Yet it feels like I barely move. Were it not for the warm sensation of blood on my skin, I would not notice it drip from my ears. The pressure of this void crushing my very soul as I cried. 

We were close. 

We were so close. 

Where are you, my love? 

Where are you...

...Ta’alun?

**Author's Note:**

> A cryptic bit of work building for a personal project. Slowly building up the lore of the past, as best I can.


End file.
